Camino a la Oscuridad
by marybel
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si la mision que realizaron Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y Chougi en rescate de Susuke hubiese salido con exito? Cada capitulo narrado por alguien distinto [2º CAP ARRIVA!] Es mi primer fic n.n Ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar.
1. 1 Misión de Rescate

**Hola!!! Primero de todo k muxas gracias x leer mi Fic, sean buenos onegai xk es el primero k escribo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenercen y k yo sepa a mi no m dan dinero x escribir esto (si lo acen avisenme xD) pero yo lo e scrito sin animo de lucro.**

**Este fic cuenta lo que pasaría según mi alocada y dramática imaginación si cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru su misión de rescate en la que participaban Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamru y Chouji hubiese tenido éxito y lograsen traerle de vuelta. Esta narrada por distintos personajes de Naruto.**

**Capitulo 1: Misión de Rescate.**

Miré al cielo. Una ocasional nube tapaba el sol y oscurecía un poco el entorno. Me dirigía de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga, odiaba ese lugar, nunca podría llamar hogar a una casa donde sus ocupantes te ignoran casi por completo y te desprecian. Preferiría que me lo dijeran, preferiría mil veces que me insultaran a que me despreciaran de esa forma... silenciosa, con la mirada... ooh si las miradas matasen, je! Yo no creo que siguiese viviendo. Pero no, ellos no se atreben porque soy la heredera del clan, puesto del que para ellos no soy digna de llebar, sobretodo para mi padre. Ese ser despiadado que hace todo lo posible por sacarme de su vida y sustituirme por mi hermana menor Hanabi, la cual también me ignora, creo que se siente superior a mi. Si no fuese por Neji-oniisan... estaría sola en ese espantoso lugar ¡cuanto a cambiado desde su pelea con Naruto-kun! Incluso me ayuda con el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento, ahora recuerdo, me he quedado parada en medio de la calle, distraida en mis pensamientos. Hoy tenía que ir a entrenar con Kurenai-sensei, desde que Kiba-kun y Neji-Oniisan se fueron a esa misión de rescate nos tienen a todos procupados. Nunca pense que esa mision de rescate de Sasuke Uchiha fuese a ser tan complicada, pero...¿Se fue él porque quiso o fue secuestrado por Orochimaru? No lo sé, de ese chico tan extraño se puede una esperar cualquier cosa. Nunca hemos hablado y tampoco me ha interesado mucho conocerle. No comprendo como traía tras de sí a la mayoría de las kunoichis de Konoha.

Hablando de ellas, Sakara-san y Ino-san se dirigen hacía esta dirección. Pobres, se les ve tan apenadas. Además, aparte de Susuke Uchiha, sus respectivos compañeros de equipo estaban en esa Misión de rescate, aunque dudo que sean sus compañeros los que precisamente les preocupen.

Creo que me acercaré a saludarlas, después de todo nos hemos hecho amigas desde el examen de acceso a Chunin y me estan ayudando a perder mi timidez. Cuando me iva acercando a ellas y ya nos estabamos saludando con la mano algo o mas bien alguien chocó contra mi.

-Ahhhh... -caí al suelo de espaldas con esa persona sobre mi-

-Oh! Lo siento mucho! Demo esque tengo muchisima prisa, corría al hospital y no te vi -dijo esa chica mientras se levantaba de encima de mi, me fije mas, era Hana la ermana de Kiba-kun-

-No-no importa Hana-san -dije o mejor dicho susurre, detesto mi timidez-

-¿Ha ocurrido algo en el hospital Hana-san? -pregunto Ino que se había acercado a nosotras-

-¿No lo sabeis? Los chicos han vuelto de la misión de rescate y estan siendo atendidos en el hospital, se necesitan mis conocimientos veterinarios para curar a Akamaru -dijo con mucha urgencia, se nota que tiene prisa-

-¿¿NANI?? -grito Sakura- ¿Estan muy mal¿Hay algún herido?

-Todos estan en muy malas condiciones, por suerte no hay ninguna muerte que lamentar aún... -dijo, ya se le empezaba a notar su nerviosimo- chicas sumimasen demo yo me tengo que marchar ya al hospital.

-Espera¿Lo han traido de vuelta?¿Han traido de vuelta a Sasuke-kun? -pregunto Sakura con cierta esperanza en la voz-

-Sí, lo han traido de vuelta, me tengo que marchar ya al hospital -dicho esto último se dió la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección al hospital-

Me quedé parada en el sitio, asi que ellos ya habían vuelto, y habían completado la misión. Sasuke Uchiha había sido rescatado y traído de vuelta a Konoha. La misión de rescate, ha salido con éxito...

_Narrado: Hinata Hyuga._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Dejenme Reviews ONEGAI!!!! Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer Fic, sean buenos y dejen review k no les cuesta. Si no lo hacen con lo vaga que soi capaz y no continuo el fic... asi que Manden Reviews!!**


	2. 2 Lo Importante

**Hola!! siento aver tardado tanto en actualizar xro os lo juro ke e estado dsd el 26 de julio asta el 28 de agosto de vacaciones lejos de mi casita y lejos de mi ordenador. **

**Bueno aki os traigo el segundo capitulo y espero ke os guste n.n va dedikado a las personas ke me dejaron review tiempo atrás... ((comprendere ke no tenga esta vez a pasado muxo tiempo))**

**Naruto no es mio, si lo fuera no moririan tantos akatsukis ((saka una pankarta donde dice "manifestacion encontra de la muerte imnecesaria de personajes" si, todo eso cabe en la pankarta))**

**Capítulo 2: Lo Importante**

Y ahí estábamos las tres. Paralizadas ante la noticia que Hana nos acababa de decir. Noto como mi mente se va nublando, todo lo que pensaba antes se borra para dejar paso a una sensación nueva, alegría. Si, esa alegria empezaba a tapar la tristeza que había sentido en este poco tiempo desde que Sasuke-kun se fue, pero había algo que la alegría no podía tapar, la impotencia que sentía y aún siento. Impotencia ante la sola idea de que el se marcho, delante de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, impotencia ante no haber podido ir a por el y tener que rogarle a Naruto que me lo trajera de vuelta y sobretodo impotencia al sentir que si lo vuelve a intentar yo no podre detenerle... ¿Por qué cada vez que avanzo un paso Sasuke-kun y Naruto ya han recorrido el camino? Sasuke-kun...

Y despierto de mi ensoñación, miro hacia delante y ¿Hana ya no esta? Mejor nos vamos nosotras también hacía el hospital, se lo diré a Ino para que nos vayamos ya, la miro y veo que esta mirando a esa chica, Hinata Hyuga, como se marcha pero no en dirección al hospital, vaya, se me había olvidado que esa chica estaba aquí con nosotras, es tan extraña, la verdad es que no la conozco demasiado...

-¡Hinata! - la llama fuertemente Ino interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

Pero veo como la Hyuga no se gira, parece que ni siquiera a escuchado a Ino, pero eso es imposible con los gritos que a dado ¿Qué tendrá esta chica en la cabeza? Nunca la he entendido.

-Buf - Se queja Ino- Y se supone que los Hyuga son la familia mas respetuosa y educada de Konoha.

-Calla Ino-cerda – le molesto- que tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra mi Sasuke-kun y aquí parada y hablando no colaboras.

-¿Qué has dicho? - lo conseguí, pero cambia su expresión y me mira con una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia- para que lo sepas frentona yo voy al hospital a ver a mis queridos compañeros de equipo. No sabía que fueses tan superficial.

-¿Pero que? -Oh, ahí ya se a pasado de la raya ¿Quién se cree la Ino-cerda para llamarme superficial a mí? Ahora verás, le sonrio con malicia- para tu información Ino-cerda Sasuke-kun es MI compañero de equipo – y veo con suficiencia como su sonrisa se borra de su cara. Inner-Sakura: ¡Toma! ¡Le dí donde mas le duele!-

Me mira con mala cara, venga Ino, estoy esperando la contestación, ¿Pero que hace? Veo como empieza a andar y cuando ya a dado unos pocos pasos se da la vuelta y me mira ¿Sonriendo? Pero no una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia esta sonrisa es de alegría.

-Déjalo ya Sakura – y me tiende una mano para que la agarre- lo importante ahora es que están aquí de nuevo _todos_.

Le doy mi mano y las dos salimos corriendo en dirección al hospital, mientras reimos. Ahí cosas de Ino que no consigo comprender... no comprendo como cuando de pequeñas le dije que me gustaba Sasuke-kun y que ahora se que a ella le gustaba de antes no me reprocho nada, no comprendo como no me insultó cuando yo rompí nuestra amistad, como después de todo lo que le dije me ayudase en el Bosque de la Muerte, como cuando se entero de que Sasuke-kun se había ido lo primero que izo fue venir a consolarme.

A veces pienso como fui tan tonta de renunciar a una amistad como la suya por un chico, pero entonces pienso en él, en su media sonrisa, en su mirada, en los pocos momentos que he podido pasar a su lado y las sensaciones que he sentido, y lo sé.

_Narrado: Sakura Haruno_

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y ahora la repuesta a los review!!**

**Haira****: me alegro mucho de ke te aya gustado! Pues la verdad eske se me ocurrio una noxe de esas de insomnio ke tenemos todos. Gracias por mirar a ver si tenía errores y por lo de ke escribo excelente n///n me animaste bastante y fuiste mi primer review asik te lo agradezco muxo!!**

**EgoAlterAlterEgo: ooh gracias! La verdad sk si intento ir mas a lo ke sienten los personajes y entiendo lo ke tu dices de ke aveces solo ponen los sentimientos de reyeno al final. Si se nota ke adoras a Hinata, yo empeze con ella porque es mi Kunoichi favorita y eske se lo mereze y sí, le voi a dar la vuelta a la historia bien dada y las parejas... bueno no seran exactamente esas, puede ke ponga alguna otra pero al final ke keden esas o al reves, utilizar esas y al final cambiarlas por otras, aunk os tengo una sorpresita preparada.**

**Shinji kun 112****: pues aki no e avanzado demasiado la situacion y sk a mi me gusta ir pasito a pasito xro prometo actualizar mas a menudo xra ke asi se os aga mas ameno y pues este capitulo ya vistes kien lo narro y creo ke era facil de saber desde el principio, la proxima tambien sera una chica.**

**También un gracias por comentar a tania y no te respondo como los demas porke me parece ke en esta web no esta permitido contestar a los review de anonimos sumimasen n.nU **


End file.
